


real or not real?

by amazingjemma



Series: Are you coming to the tree? [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team got Jemma Simmons back, Coulson immediately put her in the quarantine zone. Despite Leo's protests, Coulson literally detached a shaking Jemma from Fitz's hands. The young agent had never been so angry in his damn life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	real or not real?

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank goes to wonderful Taylor (aka bobbiimorses) for editing this piece. Thank you so much, sweetheart! xoxo

When the team got Jemma Simmons back, Coulson immediately put her in the quarantine zone. Despite Leo's protests, Coulson literally detached a shaking Jemma from Fitz's hands. The young agent had never been so angry in his damn life.

Jemma was anything but calm. She screamed, cried, and even tried to break the glass of the quarantine room. Fitz tried to calm her down with words and when she was almost still, they pumped her with sedatives, pushing agent Fitz away from her.

When Jemma finally fell asleep, Leo broke everything in the lab till his knuckles were bleeding.

-

_**Two weeks later.** _

Fitz never left the room where Jemma was. He was watching her, her state, her condition. She'd been silent ever since she returned. One week ago, Coulson invited Andrew to try to speak with Jemma. All he got was silence and Jemma's lifeless eyes. He said Jemma Simmons was _dead_ inside.

Leo never stopped working. He did his best to distract himself from feeling angry all the time. The team couldn't help him; the only person who wasn't scared of Fitz's temper was Bobbi.

She was the one who brought him dinner whenever he missed it. Bobbi didn't try to speak to him though; she knew that her words wouldn't help him, not when there hasn't been any change. So she just stayed with him for a while, making sure he would eat everything. She'd always place her hand on his shoulder and give him a sad smile before she left, taking the empty plate with her and leaving Leo alone with his thoughts once more.

It was midnight when Jemma suddenly shifted and parted her lips, taking a deep breath, as if she was gasping for air. Leo was looking at Jemma, expecting some miracle. He never lost hope.

_"I am home."_

Fitz's eyes went wide and he slowly moved closer to the glass, staring at Simmons in disbelief.

_"Real or not real?"_

Her voice was hoarse, but it was better than silence. Fitz felt tears streaming down his face but there was a smile on his lips.

_"Real."_

They were almost there.

_**Four weeks later.** _

_"We are best friends."_

_"Real."_

_"You hated me."_

_"Not real."_

_**Five weeks later.** _

Jemma had a panic attack. Again.

When her scream reached Fitz's ears, he hurried to her room. Leaving her was a very bad idea. The quarantine room was filled with doctors who tried to pump Jemma with another dose of strong sedatives. The biochemist was sitting on the cold concrete floor, hands around her head with her eyes closed.

"Jemma!"

Fitz didn't notice doctors' glares and protests when he fell down near his love, gently touching her shaking hands.

"Jemma, hey, listen to me, okay? Concentrate on my voice. You’re here with me, I’m right here, okay? Whatever you’re seeing... It's not real, okay? Jemma, it’s not real!"

Leo cuddled her while whispering reassuring words. When the panic had faded away and Jemma had finally calmed down, he heard her ask another question.

_"I am safe. Real or not real?"_

Pulling her even closer, engineer kissed her hair and whispered," _real_ ".

_**Seven weeks later.** _

_"I am a biochemist."_

_"Real."_

_"I love dissecting things."_

_"Real."_

_"I left a liver next to your lunch once."_

_"Real."_

Almost there.

_**Ten weeks later.** _

Fitz did everything to bring Jemma back to life. He learned how to calm her down without sedatives. He learned her simple moves and signs when she needed something. Their nonverbal communication was one level higher than usual. They understood each other better than ever before.

_"My favorite cartoon is Little Mermaid."_

_"Real.'_

_"I love following the rules."_

_"Not real."_

Leo scoffed at Jemma's surprised face and he shrugged.

" _I can be a part of bad girl shenanigans."_

_"Real_ _._ _"_

Jemma smiled for the first time since she came back.

_**Twelve weeks later.** _

Things got worse. Again. The only visitors were Lance and Bobbi, who also tried to cheer Jemma up. May stopped by once and she said she would like to spend more time with Simmons, but she had work to do.

" _I am useless."_

_"Not real."_

_**Fourteen weeks later.** _

_"We almost died."_

_"Real."_

_"I left you."_

_"Real."_

_"It_ _'_ _s all my fault."_

_"Not real."_

_**Sixteen weeks later.** _

Andrew visited them again. He didn’t talk to Jemma though; it was Fitz who answered his questions this time.

"So, she’s talking again?"

"Only with me. "

"Who are her constant visitors?"

"Hunter and Bobbi, for the most part."

"And you?"

"I never leave her. I’m always here."

_**Eighteen weeks later.** _

_"I left again."_

_"Real."_

_"You hate me."_

_"Not real."_

_**Twenty weeks later.** _

_"I love you and you love me."_

_"Real."_

 


End file.
